


Fate/Grind Order

by Zymyrgist



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zymyrgist/pseuds/Zymyrgist
Summary: Saving the world is a harrowing job. Sometimes you just need to relax at the end of the day, maybe blow off a little steam. The Chaldea Master finds out that he's not the only one around in need of some 'relaxation.'Enjoy some porn without plot centered around Humanity's Last Master and their amorous coterie. Characters listed are who will likely show up in future chapters, not in any particular order. Chapters are intended to be one-offs not connected with each other - each is an 'Alternate' Chaldea, as such the possibility exists for future chapters to feature Gudako. There's literally not intended to be a plot here, just shameless fun.
Relationships: Ereshkigal | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ishtar | Archer, Fujimaru Ritsuka & Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Medb | Rider, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Fate/Grind Order

**Author's Note:**

> She does warn you that she's a Rider for a reason...

“Yoohoo, Master!” Without waiting for an answer, the door to the Master’s chamber in Chaldea slid open and Queen Medb herself strolled in. Imperiously gazing around with her lips turned up in a smile, she crossed the room with a few sure strides. The Master turned to face her, plate in hand and a small bite of cake frozen halfway to his mouth. “Oh? Seems I’ve come at a perfect time,” Medb swung the rooms only spare chair around, sitting herself down opposite the Master and crossing her legs. 

“Oh, Medb.” A delicate eyebrow raised. “Queen, Queen Medb,” he hastily corrected, swallowing noisily. Medb nodded, sitting back with a wider smile. The Master coughed once as the silence stretched between them. “So uh, what’s up? Is there something I can help you with?” 

Expectantly, the Queen’s eyes flicked over to the other plate and slice of cake set on his desk. Sighing, he held it out for her. “Ahhh, thank you. You’re always so sweet to me.” She delicately popped a small piece in her mouth. “Ooh! This is good, very good! Who made it?” 

“Oh, Mash did,” the Master said, running a hand through his hair. “I was kind of hoping to save that last slice for her,” he finished lamely, voice trailing. 

Medb waved off his last statement. “I’m all for savoring a delicious treat, but there are some treats,” her tongue swept across her lips as she spoke, “that deserve to be gobbled right up.” She paused for a second, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her artfully manicured nails. “Multiple times, if one can.” She set aside the now empty plate, not even crumbs remaining. “Now, you didn’t think that distracting me with a delicious cake would get you off the hook, did you?” She wagged her finger reprovingly, ignoring his sputtering protestations. “No no, of course not. I meant to find you this morning, but you weren’t in the gym like usual.” 

“Oh, well, Boudica gave me a day off our training regime.” 

“How thoughtful of her,” Medb’s voice chilled, her smile glued to her face. “That doesn’t excuse you, though.” 

“From..?” the Master probed, confusion growing. Even among the Servants in Chaldea, Medb was a strange one he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet. Elizabeth and Nero were easy to flatter, Kiyohime could be utterly terrifying, Artoria and Boudica were both strict but kind, and Mash was never far away with an encouraging compliment or smile. Medb, however, was another matter entirely. 

Despite her rather diminutive size, the Connacht Queen radiated an almost palpable level of authority that instinctively made him stand a little straighter in her presence. She was willing to help their mission, though it appeared the nature of the Master-Servant relationship was one she was still chafing under. She’d given him the silent treatment for a week after they had recovered the last Holy Grail, an artifact she’d been quick to attempt to claim as ‘hers.’ 

“Your Summoning, of course. What else?” Medb dramatically sighed. “It’s been days since your last attempt to summon another Servant, and in all the time I’ve been here, you’ve somehow managed to not summon a single interesting man for me.” She wiggled her body to a more comfortable position in the chair, legs dangling over one arm as the Master’s eyes traced over her cream-colored thighs. “Not even that hulking man Fergus.” She raised her gaze, piercing him through with an imperious stare. “I don’t see why you continue to summon these other women here. You have me! I’m all you should need! I’m wounded, truly.” 

“Oh, that’s what this is all about?” 

“Don’t ‘Oh’ me! This is a serious issue!” 

The Master shrugged his shoulders. “Well, it’s a random process. I can’t control it.” A faint memory of home, from before the catastrophe struck, stirred. “My father always told me, ‘Sometimes you don’t get what you want, but you’ll always get what you nee—ow!” Medb leapt from her chair, fists balled in fury, and began raining ineffectual blows on his head. 

“I. Need. A. Man!” She punctuated each word with another blow. She took a step back, looking her Master up and down. “Fine, then. If violence won’t motivate you…” 

“M-Medb?! What are you doing?!” He was too late. Before he could lower his arms to ward off any continued assault, she’d slunk on top of him. White velvet gloved arms snaked around his neck and shoulders as she pressed her armor plated chest against his. The relatively thin Mystic Code he wore did nothing to ward off the sudden chill of cold metal, nor the pleasing warmth from her bare midriff in a curiously intense rush of hot and cold. 

She leaned close to his ear, long pink hair tickling his cheek and neck. Her breath washed over his skin in a warm wave that raised goosebumps all over. “I’m motivating you.” Her voice was an almost ethereal whisper. A sultry giggle followed as she gently tilted his head, ensuring he had a view of her backside just teasingly peeking out from under the short, frilly skirt. “Do you think you could try again for me?” She leaned closer still, nuzzling his cheek with hers. Her skin had an almost silken texture to it, the sweet scent of strawberries wafting from her threatening to overtake him. “Pretty please?” She punctuated her sentence with a tantalizing wiggle of her backside against his lap. 

Suddenly, his pants were feeling a little too tight. 

He tried to turn away, looking away from the devious minx of a Queen. The feeling of her fingers trailing through his hair made him shiver despite the sudden surge of heat in his cheeks. “Well,” his voice was suddenly a hoarse rasp. “Da Vinci did give me some Quartz as a birthday present, so I guess it would be okay to use it.” 

Medb suddenly straightened up, ignoring the shocked gasp from beneath her. Her hands trailed down to his shoulders, an inquisitive look on her face. “It’s your birthday?” 

“Yes?” 

“Ah.” She glanced over at the desk, where her empty plate sat beside his still unfinished slice of cake. “So that would explain…” 

“The cake, yes.” He took a deep breath, secretly glad he could take a moment to catch his breath. 

“You said Mash made it for you, yes?” Medb reached over and hooked a finger under his chin, pulling his face to hers again. She smiled almost wickedly, other hand stroking his now luminescent cheek. “What is she to you?” 

“What?” Her sudden non sequitur threw him for a loop, her now lazily trailing fingers only further confusing matters. “She was, no is! Is my best friend. Also the first friend I made here in Chaldea.” He tried to look away, only for Medb to drag him back to facing her. 

“Is that so?” Medb licked her lips again. “I imagine the two of you are very close then.” Her eyebrow arched again. “Intimately so, even?” 

“No,” he replied, honesty reflex honed by countless missions with Kiyohime kicking in. Medb’s eyes widened, and she suddenly froze in place on his lap.  
“You’ve never been intimate with her?” She suddenly leaned in close again. “Wait…don’t tell me you’ve never been intimate with ANYONE?” She leaned back, smile suddenly predatory. “Why, with how intense your workout regime with that Celtic woman is, I would have imagined…” Her voice trailed off. She made a small movement with her hips, grinding against the captive Master. 

What blood was left in his face drained instantly. Medb shifted again, watching intently. Her predator’s smile grew wider as she felt the results of her ministrations between her legs. Releasing his chin, her arms again crept around him, one gently tilting his head to the side, the other gliding down his front. “Medb, shouldn’t we be going to the Summoning Circle to…” 

“Hush now,” she whispered, his words cutting off with a yelp as her lips feathered his ear. “That was before I knew it was your special day,” she peppered his ear with light kisses as she spoke. His ear tingled with every breath she took. “It would be more appropriate,” her lips gently closed around his ear, tongue deftly swirling around and eliciting a groan from him. She let go with a gentle smacking sound, his heart beating so fast she could feel it under her. “For me to celebrate with you, no?” Her tongue delicately traced along his racing carotid artery, giggling at his reaction. “How about it? Don’t you want a special present from your dear Rider, Medb?” 

The more her fingers trailed around his chest and stomach, the more her own curiosity was piqued. Hiding away under the Mystic Code was a surprisingly sturdy frame - though, she should have guessed that, given how many misadventures he’d landed in. He wasn’t nearly as large or imposing as she normally liked, though there was certainly enough workable material she could make use of. Most importantly, she could feel his will slipping as his growing erection pushed against her underwear. She ground her hips against him again, marveling at the feel of his burning manhood against her sex. She’d been denied for so long that the prospect of finally finding some sort of relief was starting to excite her.

Of course, she wickedly thought as her lips locked over his neck, taking his innocence and purity for herself? That was a treasure she wouldn’t - couldn’t! give up. If she couldn’t have her Fergus or that infernal Lancer, well, turning her Master into her own personal sex toy was a passable second choice. She started as his hand suddenly pressed against her back. “Mmmm, Master,” she moaned into his ear. “I was worried you weren’t interested in me.” She stopped her assault on his neck and ears to look him in the eyes, hips moving to grind her sex in a slow, methodical circle on his. “So? How about it? Want to celebrate with me?” 

Eyes half lidded, brain foggy and barely aware, he could only nod. She flashed her predatory grin again and smoothly rose, surprised to see the damp spot on his crotch from where she’d been sitting. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d deprived herself. Eagerly, she seized him by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet, into Chaldea’s hallways and to a much more suitable location for her conquest.  
Summoned Servants were typically content to remain in their spirit forms to conserve Mana. Some, like Jack or Nursery Rhyme were able to operate with minimal Mana drain, and were allowed to remain in corporeal form. Medb, however, was in a league of her own. She had early on decided that remaining as a spirit was beneath her dignity. Medb had loudly and repeatedly insisted on getting her own room, then by a combination of bullying and bribery had managed to furnish it to a, as she claimed, ‘passable standard.’ Plush carpets lined the floor, and piles of pillows everywhere ensured that no matter where in the room the mood struck her, she’d be able to comfortably enjoy some company. Pushing him in, she swiftly shut and after debating for half a second, locked the door behind her to ensure they wouldn’t be disturbed until she’d had her fill. 

She took a second to slip out of her boots, feet sinking into the carpet. She pressed herself against his back, gently pushing until he stumbled back and landed amongst a pile of cushions. She reached up to pull off her crown, setting it carefully aside while pulling a few strings to let her armor fall free. “Now, this is so much better,” she purred, straddling her Master. Eagerly, she tugged at the straps and belts of his Mystic Code, finally tugging the zipper to expose his bare chest. “My my,” she murmured as her fingers ran over the multitude of scars hiding under his uniform. “You’re more of a daredevil than I thought.” 

“I-” 

“Ssshh,” she whispered, placing a gloved finger over his lips. “Don’t talk. Just do as I say.” She leaned over him, chest brushing against his. She pulled her finger away, slowly pulling her gloves off one at a time as he fidgeted underneath her. Arms free, she lowered herself further, feeling his erection rapidly growing under her crotch again. “If you’re a good boy,” she lowered her hips slightly, feeling the bulge in his pants press against the thin and moist fabric of her panties, “and lay there quietly, I’ll give you a special birthday treat.” She let out a small moan, hands already roaming his skin and gently coaxing him fully from his uniform. 

With practiced ease, she wriggled out of her skirt, one hand deftly undoing the belt and buttons of his jeans at the same time. Clad only in a bra and panties of pure white, she hungrily snaked her way back up his body to claim his lips with hers. He stiffened for a moment when her soft lips enveloped his own, but swiftly gave in to the intensity of her kiss. Slowly, hesitantly, his arms wrapped around the smaller woman to an approving hum. 

Her hands roamed everywhere she could reach. She buried her fingers in his hair as she gently bit down on his lower lip, pulling back slightly with an ethereal giggle. When his hand drifted down to her generous backside, she responded with two fingers trailing slowly around his nipple as he squeezed and kneaded her ass. His fingers ran up her bare back, blindly searching for the clasp on her bra and unclipping it. “Oh? Master, you’re so greedy,” she moaned, shifting above him to let her bra fall off. Pressing her bare chest against his, she practically purred in pleasure, feeling his heart hammering through her skin. She set her lips and tongue to work again, lips locking over sections of his skin with quiet smacks and pops as she made her way back to his ear, savoring the slightly salty taste. She sighed with contentment into his ear, his hands gently caressing her chest. Each breast was slightly more than a handful for him, fingers tweaking her pink nipples to soft coos of pleasure. “Mmm, Master,” she panted, tongue lolling out of her mouth. “You know,” her tongue swiped up his ear again, a shiny trail of saliva marking her passage. “I haven’t been with a man since I was summoned in this body.” 

Hungrily, she claimed his lips again, tongue snaking it’s way past his lips to explore his mouth. Her tongue ran around his while her hand slowly pushed under his pants, lightly rubbing the tip of his manhood through his underwear. His cock practically leapt into her hands to her delight. Separating from him with a whine, she leaned back down. “So,” she whispered breathily, “this will be my gift to you. I’ll let you be the first to use this mouth,” she kissed his other ear, tongue eagerly swirling around his earlobe, “and this pussy. We’ll celebrate together, until you can hardly stand.” 

His cock practically ripped out of his underwear at her whispered words. Devilishly grinning, she inched her way down his body, hardened nipples tracing lazy patterns on his feverish skin. He squirmed in surprise as she peeled back his black jeans with ease. “Ah-ha-ha, finally Master,” she teased, one finger lovingly tracing the noticeable outline of his cock. “I was starting to wonder what you had hidden away here,” she licked her lips as she spoke, chest rising and falling in excitement. She spared a glance upward at his face, feeling a delicious surge of warmth in her loins as he met her gaze. “Seeing you stare at your Queen Medb like that, with such a lusty expression on your face!” She leaned over, slowly peeling away the last bit of cover between her and her prize. “It makes me so excited,” she gushed as his cock twitched eagerly under her. 

He shut his eyes in anticipation, only to have them forced open in surprise not a moment later as her warm breath drifted over the head of his cock. “Master,” she breathed, staring up at him as her hand wrapped gently around the base of his manhood. “I want you to watch,” she whispered. Brushing her hair back, she feathered his cock with kisses, wet lips a delicious contrast to his burning manhood. Her tongue flicked against his manhood, a trail of saliva left behind as the silken muscle swept over his swollen head. She took a second lick, savoring the drops of precum pooling on her tongue. 

Winking, she placed her plush lips against the head of his penis, eyes searching his face intently to watch his reaction. With agonizing slowness, her lips parted and her tongue swept invitingly over his head, drawing him further in with each pass. She closed her lips tightly around his manhood, a sudden feeling of relief flooding her body as he groaned. “Me...Medb,” he moaned, one hand buried in her pink hair. She hummed in satisfaction, loving the sound of him meekly mewling her name. It had truly been too long since she’d last heard that! 

He tongue swirled around his captured head, lathering it in her warm saliva. Pulling back slightly, she started to bob her head, each downward motion drawing another inch of his manhood into her mouth as he groaned in pleasure. The flat of her tongue pressed against the underside of his aching and trapped cock as it pushed deeper into her warm and wet mouth. 

While one hand was wrapped possessively, yet gently, around the base of his cock, the other brushed her hair out of the way, ensuring he could watch as her lips slipped up and down his shaft. Gentle vibrations from her mouth tickled his glans as she hummed in pleasure, pushing him faster and faster to the edge. Every downward bob of her head was accompanied by a gentle slurping noise. She let his dick fall out with a small pop, hand quickly pumping up and down the saliva soaked shaft while she teasingly flicked her tongue over the head before taking him back in deeper than before to a satisfied moan of ecstasy from her Master. She repeated the pattern, rolling her tongue back and forth over his straining cock, savoring the feeling of her mouth filled with his manhood. 

The lewd sound of her lips gliding up and down his shaft, the sickly sweet scent of her saliva coating every inch of his dick and balls, combined with her previous teasing and groping all combined to drive him to climax. His only warning was a sudden tightness in his pelvis, dick hardening in her mouth as he fell back against the pillows, hips rising off the floor. “Medb, Medb, I’m cumming!” Her lips clamped tighter around his cock in response, feeling his sudden stiffening under her tongue. She pumped his shaft eagerly as his dick twitched madly in her mouth, thick ropes of his seed coating her tongue and squirting into her eager throat. 

He collapsed into a heap, chest heaving as she continued to suck on his cock even as his orgasm subsided. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire, flashes of white light and spots erupting in his vision every time her tongue tenderly caressed his sensitive dick, coaxing every last trace of cum she could out from his body. After an agonizing moment as her tongue swirled a final time around his head, she pulled herself off his cock leaving behind a thick strand of saliva connecting them. Staring at her Master with undisguised lust in her eyes, she audibly swallowed his semen with a contented sigh. “Ahh, Master,” she practically moaned, one hand gently caressing her own stomach. “Your taste is so exquisite! Hmm,” she whispered as she started crawling towards him, her modest breasts caressing his spit slicked skin. “I never realized you had such a treasure you were hiding from me.” 

She straddled his prone form, the soaked folds of her sex practically quivering in anticipation. A warm liquid dripped onto his rapidly cooling cock, jerking his attention back to the pink haired minx who was eagerly pressing his cock against the folds of her pussy lips. “What a naughty boy you are, Master,” she teased. “Not only do you hide such a delicious treasure from your dear Queen Medb but, ahhhh,” she sighed with pleasure as his cock began to stiffen again underneath her, rubbing against her clit. “You’re already hard again.” She caressed his cheek with one hand, the other slowly guiding his dick to her waiting entrance. “Master,” she said with a smile, her pussy lips parting around his already slick cock. “Are you ready to lose your virginity to your favorite Rider?”  
Not waiting for an answer, she pushed her hips down with a satisfied moan. His thick cock quickly buried itself in her waiting folds, her tight walls stretching to fit around it. He gasped at the sudden, blazing inferno that surrounded his dick. Her body’s warmth seeped through his cock, spreading throughout his body as he practically melted against her alabaster skin in a tight embrace. Almost instinctively, his arms wrapped around the petite woman, one hand clasped tight against her firm but yielding bottom, the other pressed against her back to squish her breasts against his chest. She shifted her hips experimentally as he grunted with pleasure underneath her, the slimy friction of her pussy walls wrapping and shifting around his cock as her hips undulated. 

Slowly, she dragged herself up, her sex clinging to his. With another sigh of contentment, she lowered her hips again to meet his. The steady sound of flesh slapping against flesh began to grow louder as she bounced higher and higher on his cock, her Master squirming and writhing in pleasure beneath her. She sat up, her breasts bouncing hypnotically as she lost herself in the ecstasy of finally being filled so completely again after so long. He could barely form words at this point, reduced only to desperately panting her name which only spurred her further. 

Her legs began to tremble and she collapsed against him in a heap as a familiar pressure began to grown in her loins. “Master, Master,” she cooed softly, her nails digging into his skin in desperation. “I’m so close, so ahhhhhhhhhn!” Her next words lost to the wave of pleasure that surged through her as she bottomed out on his dick, feeling his head mate with her cervix. Her pussy writhed with her orgasm, muscles spasming and tightening all around him to milk even more of his seed for her needy womb. The heady aroma of their mixed juices filled their senses, more powerful than the strongest liquor. 

She buried her face in his neck, the salty taste of their intermingled sweat intoxicating. “Cum for me,” she moaned in his ear between her kisses and light nibbles on his skin. “Cum for me, Master. Cum in my pussy.” He squirmed in delight under her ministrations, weakly kneading and groping at her flawless ass. “Cum for me,” she repeated, moaning it into his ear, repeating her mantra every time his hips thrusted to meet hers. 

Her slick folds wrapping around his cock spasmed again as the walls of her pussy tightened around him. She clasped her lips against his again, her tongue sliding around his as he started to squirm under her, his hand suddenly clenching her taut bottom. A familiar pressure began to build in his loins as his legs stiffened underneath her. She felt his cock suddenly slam into her cervix, his orgasm somehow stronger than before. A familiar warmth spread in her womb as his dick spasmed inside her. She gasped as his seed spilled out from her folds, his cum mixing with her love juices and overflowing, spilling down her creamy thighs in thin rivulets. 

He collapsed under her, face pale and eyes unfocused, gasping for breath. She couldn’t wipe the grin from her face, her own breasts heaving with excitement. With a gentle plop, his dick slipped out from between her pussy lips, covered in her juices. “Wow,” was all he managed to gasp out, one hand blindly reaching for her. 

“Enjoy yourself, Master?” She gently caressed his cheek with her palm, skin somehow silken despite the sheen of sweat covering them, her eyes alight with pleasure.

“Y-yes,” was all he could gasp in response. Medb grinned wickedly in response. 

“I’m glad to hear that, Master,” she whispered seductively, her other hand already reaching for his cock again. “However,” her grin turned feral as she slowly stroked him back to full mast, “your birthday’s not over yet.” 

“


End file.
